


On the Field

by Stormfet



Series: Blackhill [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, And angst, F/F, Femslash, Football | Soccer, I might come back to this universe maybe, I was aiming for 1500 words and here we are, Lots of Sex, Martasha, and then this came out, basically this was a crazy idea I had because I wanted to write a blackhill fic forever, blackhill - Freeform, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soccer au where all of the ladies of the mcu are on a women's soccer team. Maria Hill, the sweeper, has a huge crush on a certain redheaded forward. Things get intense at the after game celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Field

“Pass left, pass left, watch for the middie on the right side!” screeched Peggy, striding towards the left. Maria strained to watch the edge of the field. They were so close. The ball was flying between feet. Peggy and Maria both cheered when Pepper made a cross to Natasha.

“Nat, watch your right, watch your right!” yelled Peggy. Ever the goalie, Maria smiled. Peggy was the best, she was never afraid to scream advice to the forwards and mids from the complete other side of the field.

But there was no need for Peggy to yell to Natasha. Maria watched in rapture as Natasha expertly dodged around the center back, a tall hulking girl with dark skin and darker hair. Natasha came to perhaps her shoulder. In a move almost too quick to watch, Nat tossed the ball to the inside of her outer foot , stepped around and tossed it back to her dominant foot. Then again, she could never keep her eyes off the forward...

The sweeper and the goalie were left. Maria waited in bated breath. “Remember Jessica and Sif!” she screamed across the field. Peggy nodded. 

Maria’s heart was in her throat as the wingers on the other team began to close in on Natasha. She was quick though, and made a back pass to Trish, crossing left.

Now things were getting dicey. The other team had a chance to fallback and catch up to the breakaway Pepper had, and they were outnumbered. Maria felt trapped back at the circle. But she was the sweep. She had to stay back. Peggy was running her gloved hands over the top of her head anxiously, straining to see, running back and forth. “To Jane! Jane’s free!” Peggy screamed.

The sound carried. Maria and Peggy had nothing to do from the circle but shout advice. The two of them could see all of the other team, of course. And it wasn’t for naught -- Peggy and Maria both knew what they were talking about. Whether or not the team was listening, however...

Maria saw what was happening in slow motion. Sif was free, so the two hulking centerbacks converged on her as Melinda and Darcy vied for the ball from the sides. But a lone red headed figure was hovering just out of reach of the sweep, forgotten behind the attention Sif was grabbing. Maria smiled. She saw what was about to happen seconds before it did.

The clocked ticked in slow motion as Jane made a lighting fast pass to Pepper, crossing through the field. Pepper flicked it to Melinda, from the side. Now was the kicker. Sif was distracting the centers. Pepper hauled it to the circle, and made a pass to Nat, who, unnoticed by all, nudged it past the goalie.

A moment of silence and the stadium erupted. Peggy picked up Maria and swung her in a circle. Sif ran to Nat and easily threw her over her shoulder as the rest of the team converged onto them in a rush of grins and shouts of joy. They were up by two and there was three minutes on the clock. They had the game in the bag.

The rest of the game was defending, but Gamora, Karen, Peggy and Maria were the ironclad defense. And with Daisy as support, they were unstoppable. It seemed like no time when the buzzer rang through the stadium and the game came to a halt.

Peggy pulled off her gloves and put her arm around Maria. “That was a good time,” she said in her English accent. Maria laughed. There was nothing like watching your team work like a well oiled machine.

The team, all sixteen, lined up behind Peggy, still wearing her goalie gloves, jogging over from their respective positions as soon as the buzzer sounded. The other team lined up too, all down the line. They ran at each other, each girl shaking the hand of the other. Maria said “good game” sixteen times, just like every other girl on the field. They broke. 

The team gathered around for the post game huddle. They turned to Peggy. The goalie was always the de facto leader, and Peggy deserved it. She grinned at them.

“Those twats had it coming,” she said, and they laughed and broke. Coulson came up to the team. 

“Nice work, girls,” he said with a grin. Phil was the most supportive. Maria watched her team. She loved them so fucking much. She gazed around at the girls: Gamora and Sif were busy spraying Karen with their water bottles, Jessica mussing Trish’s hair, Jemma and Daisy jumping on Melinda’s shoulders, Pepper and Jane hugging. Maria spotted from the side Fury coming over, a huge grin on his face, putting his arm around Coulson. Next to him was Tony, their financier, chewing gum and smiling as though nobody could see him. Her stomach fluttered. Making the coaches and the managers happy was the best thing about this team. An unhappy manager made for a very unhappy team. And some weeks they could barely take it. But for now it was grins all around. 

She felt a jolt through her spine and jumped straight into the air with a yelp. She spun around. It was Natasha, with a hesitant smile, her fingers retreating from her cable jumpers. Even when they won, Nat hardly ever celebrated. She was one of those players -- last off the field, first one on. Et cetera.

“How you doing, Hill?” she asked, looping an arm over Maria’s shoulders.

“Not too bad,” Maria said, her heart settling back down to its usual Natasha flutter. “I was missing out on some of that action down at the other end of the pitch. Luckily for me Peggy is good company. I’d rather have her than Sif.”

Natasha laughed. “Hey, I can hide behind Sif. You can’t hide behind Peggy.”

“I should hope not,” she said. “Peggy hides behind me!”

“I hide behind no one!” Peggy called from over on the bench, kicking off her sweaty cleats and peeling off her shinguards to reveal pale bare feet. She dug them into the turf with a sigh.

“Shut up you little nerd!” Maria called back. Peggy stuck her tongue out, her toes wiggling.

“God I forgot how good it feels to win,” Nat said.

“Tell me about it,” Maria said with a grin and a roll of the eyes. She looped her hand around Natasha’s waist. It felt so nice to hug her...

“Circle up, girls!” Peggy called from in front of the bench. “Stretches.”

The team circled up. Sixteen sweaty, grinning, laughing, smiling faces. Maria loved every single one of them.

“Quads!” Peggy called out. Sixteen right feet were tucked up. The team counted together, numbers ringing out up to thirty. “Switch!” Peggy barked. Right leg down, left leg tucked up.

And so it continued, quads, glutes, calves, hamstrings, inner glutes, lower back, torso, and then arms. Coulson joined them after the last of the stretches.

“That was a fabulous game, ladies,” he said. “I want to say how proud I am of you guys. That’s two points in the table for us!” This was greeted by loud cheers. Maria knew that meant they would advance position. But she was too exhausted to remember the specifics.

“So here’s the story. For the rest of tonight, I expect you guys to take some nice showers and do some cooldown. As a treat for today, morning conditioning’s off for tomorrow. But I expect you on the pitch for afternoon practice. Deal?”

“Deal Coulson!” Peggy said. “But you know Nat’s still gonna show up for conditioning!”

Nat rolled her eyes, and Maria put an arm around her. “You can do what you want,” Coulson said to the team. “I’m just not gonna be there.”

They finally broke, gathering their shit and heading into the stadium. Having a home game really had its perks. You could shower almost immediately after the game, instead of waiting in your sweaty uniform on the bus or the plane. 

Maria headed towards her locker, peeling off her sweaty jersey and swinging it around like a lasso. Most of the team were in stages of half undress anyway, tearing off sweaty jerseys to reveal conditioned, strong muscles, sweat dripping down backs. Bare feet sticking on the plastic floor of the locker rooms. The usual post game shenanigans of pushing each other around and hugging.

Maria sat down on the bench and took off her footwear. She sat for a moment, her head lulling back in a sports bra and her uniform shorts, her skin finally out of the synthetic fabric designed to “breathe”. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly she spluttered as cold water ran down her face and neck. Her eyes flew open, gasping. Peggy and dumped her water bottle over Maria’s face.

“You fucking asshole!” Maria said, half jokingly, jumping up and tackling Peggy. The other players burst out laughing, Sif and Daisy barely breathing, tears running down Darcy’s face. 

Maria stood and helped Peggy up. All was forgiven. Maria looked around, and saw a few unsmiling faces. Melinda was rolling her eyes. Nat stared at her feet. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Maria said, kissing Peggy on the cheek. Peggy wrapped her arms around Maria.

“It just feels so good to win,” Peggy said. “Pranks are finally in order again!” The rest of the team cheered. Maria smiled, half groaning, half laughing. Pranks were always an extra bit to deal with. But in the spirit of good nature, she played along. 

The team trickled away to their respective lockers to shower and cool down. Maria sat down and took a towel to her face, drying off her hair. Perks of having short hair -- it dried quickly. 

“Hey,” Nat asked, standing at the edge of the locker corridor. Maria stood up, her heart jolting just a bit. 

“What’s up, Romanoff?” Maria asked, expertly keeping the tremor out of her voice. “Come on over.”

Natasha made her way over, still wearing her gear, hair still pulled in a tight bun. Maria sat and patted the bench next to her. Natasha sat down.

Maria double took at Nat’s serious face, her grin melting away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Natasha said, her eyes bugging, pulling away just a bit. Maria’s heart jerked. Shit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. That was...a little humiliating.”

“Nat, I’m fine,” Maria said, sighing in relief inwardly, grinning softly. Nat’s face was still stony. Maria pulled her lips into a silly face, and finally Nat smiled. Maria’s heart soared. 

“There we go,” Maria said. “I’m totally cool.”

“Are you sure?” Nat said.

“Yes,” Maria said, rubbing Nat’s shoulder. “Here, take out your ponytail, I think your hair will thank me for it.” Maria slid the dark brown hair tie out of Nat’s hair, catching the two bobby pins keeping the bottom of her hair together, and ran her fingers through Nat’s long red hair. Despite being sweaty and gross, it was still impossibly soft. 

Natasha sighed, shaking her head. “Oh man, thank you so much,” she said. “That feels like a hundred times better.”

“Come on, let’s go shower,” Maria said. Nat agreed, and they stood together and made their way over to the showers.

Most of the team had already made their way into the showers. About half were busy sending steam into the shower room, and half the team were freezing their asses off in cold showers. The debate on hot/cold showers had caused a rift in the team before, but they had decided to just shower and not try and recruit anyone into the battle. Until scientific evidence was published, at any rate.

Maria and Nat stood on different sides. Natasha was a cold showerer, Maria was a warm showerer (she didn’t like it hot, but at least room temperature). They took their respective stalls and washed away the sweat and grime of the game. 

Maria stood, letting the warm water flow over her shoulders, sighing as her muscles relaxed. In the stall next to her, she could hear Jane gasping in the cold water. Maria rolled her eyes and smiled. She listened harder. Nat’s breathing didn’t quicken. Man, that girl was tough. Natasha could be hit by a train and would still show up for practice tomorrow. She listened harder, to no avail. 

She had been through alot though. Her parents and she had moved to America from Russia from a very early age, and she had studied at a private academy away from her parents. They had ultimately died in a car accident, at least as far as Maria knew. And since then, she had hopped in and out of foster care until she was sixteen, when she got into an ivy league (Cornell? Brown?) early on both sports and academic scholarships. And then she had been recruited by the team. 

Maria’s life in comparison seemed positively dreamy...single dad who resented her, mother dying in childbirth, ROTC scholarship, soccer on the side, and then on the center. Hill had her teammate by several years, but Natasha thoroughly impressed her. Just thinking about Nat made her relax, sighing. Her imagination began to take hold, Natasha showering next to her...

Stop it, Maria told herself, flipping the shower from hot to cold and gasping just a little bit to jerk her out of her reverie. Time to get out of the shower.

She headed back to the locker rooms and changed into her casual clothing. Pepper poked her head around the locker corner. “Nat, Peggy’s getting everyone together for drinks after the game, you in?”

“Who all is going?” Maria asked, putting on her sneakers and standing. Sometimes it felt so good to be in jeans again.

“Everyone, I think. The whole team’s planning on being there. I think Phil might even show up,” Pepper said. 

“What about Natasha?” Maria asked casually, putting her hands in her pockets.

“I dunno,” Pepper said, immediately grinning. “But you should tell her.”

“Ah ah ah --” Maria said, throwing her hands up immediately as Pepper jumped excitedly, grinning like a maniac.

“I knew it I knew it I knew it!” Pepper practically screeched. Normally this chick was super together -- I mean, she kind of had to be if she was dating the team’s financer. But when Pepper got excited, Pepper got excited.

“You know nothing,” Maria half hissed, grabbing Pepper’s shoulders. Pepper wiggled her way out and wrapped Maria in a hug, yanking her off her feet. Pepper did have her by several inches.

“You totally like her,” Pepper said. “You so like her!”

“I do not,” Maria said.

“You do,” Pepper insisted. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“Bullshit,” Maria said.

“If you didn’t, then you wouldn’t mind asking her for drinks,” Pepper teased.

“I never said that I wasn’t going to,” Maria fired back. Pepper rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders with a grin. She put her hands up.

“Fine, fine, Ms. I-don’t-like-her. Go ask her for drinks then. Do it, if you’re so above it,” Pepper insisted.

“Fine, Ms-Know-It-All,” Maria said with a laugh-sigh, shoving her teammate. “I will in fact go ask her for drinks.”

“Good,” Pepper said, flinging her sweater over her shoulder sassily. “I expect to have another teammate joining us by dinnertime. See you at 8!”

Maria shoved her teammate away and threw on her sweatshirt. She was definitely going to have to change into something more sexy than her post-game jeans, converse and sweatshirt. Whatever. It was only 4:30 now...there was plenty of time. 

She made her way over to Nat’s locker. Her teammate was still there. Maria walked around the locker corridor and pulled back. Nat was facing away from her, her bare back exposed, toweling down. Maria watched, drawn to her teammate’s lithe back. “Fuck,” she thought to herself. Godammit Pepper.

“Hey Nat!” Maria said a moment later when Nat had pulled on pants. Nat turned around, still shirtless. 

“Oh, sorry,” she said, throwing a t-shirt on. Maria couldn’t help but clench slightly seeing Nat’s tits. She blinked and wiped her mind.

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Maria said, leaning against the locker and crossing her arms. She suddenly felt very unsexy in her sweatshirt and jeans. She swallowed hard. 

“What’s up,” Natasha asked, finger combing her hair out. 

“Peggy’s got the girls going for drinks tonight in celebration,” Maria said, her voice smooth and steady. She could pull it together when she wanted to. “You wanna join?”

“Probably not,” Natasha said. “I wanna get a good night of sleep tonight before weights tomorrow.”

“Natasha,” Maria said. “Come on. It’ll be fun. Everyone is gonna be there. And you were the hidden weapon! You have to come.”

 

Nat glanced sideways with a slight smile. “I know what you’re doing,” she said, turning and pulling on her shoes. “I’m not falling for it.”

“Come on,” Maria said, a slight beg entering her voice. “For me? Don’t think twice, I’m a great sweep, and you know it. But the game was in the bag and you guys spent the entire time on the other end of the field. I want to hang out with you for a little bit”

“Fine,” Natasha said, throwing her hands up with the smile of someone giving in. “But I’m not staying up too late, ok?”

“Ok,” Maria said, sticking her hand out. Nat looked at her with an eyebrow up. “Oh come on. You better shake on the deal. I expect you to be there.”

Nat pursed her lips, and then gave in, shaking Maria’s hand. Nat’s hand was small, slender, smooth...

“Cool. Eight o’clock tonight at the Tower, ok?”

“Ok,” Natasha said.

Maria headed out. The team were going their separate ways, to change and get ready for the night. Maria was no different. She climbed into her car and headed to her apartment downtown, blasting cheap pop music and driving with the windows down. She knew it would fluff her hair out, but she didn’t care. She could straighten it. She turned up the Taylor Swift and grinned like a maniac. 

She got home and spent the next three getting ready, throwing her keys into the dish by the door of her one bedroom apartment and immediately pulling open her closet. This was going to take some decision making. Maria wanted to impress Natasha, but not look like she was trying to impress her. Especially as everyone was going to be there. Including Pepper, Peggy and Jane, who would know exactly what she was doing, Pepper having told at the very least Jane by now. 

Maria eventually decided on those tight black slacks she had that she wore for interviews and press conferences. They made her ass look great. She hummed to herself as she stood in her lacy bra and straightened her hair in her bathroom, watching herself in the fluorescent light. She glanced at her watch. It was just now getting to seven. Plenty of time. 

She washed her face again and carefully applied a thin layer of makeup, throwing on a blue blouse and grinning at herself in the mirror. “You got this,” she said to herself. 

It was 7:40 when she left, turning the music off in the car and anxiously drumming her fingertips on the wheel. The Tower was a popular bar in town. The team usually met there after games and occasionally on weekends. The bartender, a man named Jarvis, a longtime friend of Tony Stark, the team’s financer. Thus, the team was always there. Jarvis was kind enough to provide electrolytic drinks at games occasionally, and the team returned the favor by constantly running tabs at the bar. And of course the rest of the town turned up on fridays to get blackout drunk. As it were.

Maria pulled her car into the parking lot. She was a few minutes early, but that was just in her nature. It would make up for the latecomers, Darcy was sure to show up late, and she wouldn’t put it past Jessica either. 

She walked inside and Peggy waved her over to the usual table across from the bar in the corner. Room enough for eight or nine, and they usually commandeered another two tables for the rest of the team and all of the accompanying dates. Peggy, Pepper, Jane and Wanda were all there early, and the guys were floating around somewhere. Maria saw Tony and Thor conversing over at the bar, and Steve was talking to Wanda. Victor sat next to her, politely listening in their conversation. Maria sat down.

“Hey!” Peggy said. “Early bird round’s just about to get here on me.”

“It’s pretty much already a party,” Maria grinned. “How many people are planning on showing?”

“Everyone, and if everyone brings a date they all know, then it’s going to be a ridiculous amount of people,” Peggy said with a shrug. “But hey. We advanced a position. We deserve to party tonight.”

“Tomorrow’s afternoon practice’ll be fun,” Maria said.

“Oh pissoff tomorrow’s afternoon practice,” Peggy said just as the first round arrived. “Get some beer in you, you’ll feel better.”

“Agreed,” Maria said, grabbing the first pint and taking a large gulp. The alcohol was a good social lubricant and as more and more people trickled in Maria got sidetracked in a debate between Pepper and Jane as to whether or not financing in certain stocks were good decisions. She couldn’t remember the details after a little while.

“Look who’s here,” Pepper said, nudging Maria’s shoulder. She turned to see a familiar redhead walk into the bar, dressed in a slinky black shirt hugging her chest, a tight skirt hugging her ass. Maria’s face lit up, her heart stuttering into its usual flutter.. And then she noticed the hulking guy on her arm. Maria’s heart just about dropped into her stomach, a slight sense of nausia creeping into her throat. She swallowed, pulling it together. At least for the team. 

“Natasha!” Maria waved her over. “You’re just in time for the second round.”

“Good to see you too,” Nat said. 

“Who’s with you?” Maria asked immediately.

“Ah, yes, Maria, meet Bruce Banner,” she said. “He works at the university in biochemistry and neuroscience.”

“Nice to meet you, Mister Banner,” Maria said, shaking the guy’s hand. He had black curly hair and Maria kind of hated him at the moment. 

“Thanks, you too, Maria,” Bruce said. “And please, call me Bruce.”

They sat down at the table next to the booth, caught up in conversation as Nat introduced her date to the table. Pepper met Maria’s eyes and the look of pity she shot Maria was too much. Maria immediately grabbed a pint from the second round.

“Shots on me!” Maria called out, and the girls jumped up. The round was brought over and the clear alcohol downed by each girl. Maria’s head was beginning to spin slightly. She didn’t care.

A lot of laughter, chatter and alcohol later and Maria stood up to use the bathroom. Pepper joined her and they headed to the stalls. 

“Fuck this shit,” Maria said as they opened the bathroom. “Why did I get my hopes up, of course she’s with some guy. I don’t even know her that well.”

“Maria,” Pepper said, hugging her friend. They were both rather drunk and staggered by the sink. 

“Ok ok,” Maria said, blinking quickly so Pepper wouldn’t see the tears. “I do actually need to pee though. You can hug me after, ok?”

“Deal,” Pepper hiccoughed. “I need to go too.”

Maria stumbled into the stall and put her head between her knees. She held in the gasp, but the tears poured out of her eyes, helped by the alcohol. She let her hopes get up. This had happened before. Many times. And of course she had dated other girls...but falling for straight girls was the worst. It hurt way more. For some ungodly reason. Fuck this. 

“Maria?” Pepper called out from the bathroom. “I’m gonna go talk to Tony, he just texted me. Let me know if you need anything ok?”

“Ok!” Maria put on a fake voice. “I just need another minute or two, ok?”

Pepper left, and as soon as the door shut Maria let out an audible sob. Fuck. The tears were probably ruining her makeup. Another thing to worry about. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the tears away. There were other girls. She would get over Nat eventually. It would just take time. More so as she saw the girl nearly every day. Fuck.

She got out of the stall and went to the sink to wipe her eyes away. She looked in the mirror. Her makeup wasn’t too bad...a dab here or so...

The door opened and Maria jumped a foot in the air. It was Natasha. 

“Hey Maria!” She said with a grin. Maria quickly finished wiping her face and put on a fake smile. 

“Hey Nat,” Maria said, pulling it together. She was just about to murder a bitch. Or break down in tears. It was a toss up. “It’s good to see you. And you look great tonight.”

“Thanks,” Nat said with a sly grin. “You, too. I love those slacks on you.”

“Hah, thanks,” Maria said, attempting to hold it together. For naught.

“Is something wrong?” Nat said. “Your eyes are a little red...”

Maria’s heart dropped to her shoes and her face flushed. Just about everything that could go wrong was going wrong. “It’s...um...nothing.”

“Liar,” Nat said. “Come here.” She opened her arms and Maria fell into them, losing it and bursting into tears. “It’s ok.” Natasha stroked Maria’s hair.

“It’s not,” Maria said. “It’s not at all.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Nat said, pulling her out of her arms and holding Maria’s face with her hands, wiping the tears from her eyes with those soft, slender fingers of hers. Maria gulped, shaking. It was too much, it was too much...

“I can’t,” Maria said, her eyes closed, her mouth open, gasping. She was too drunk for this shit.

“Look at me,” Nat said, and Maria cracked her eyes painfully open against the salty tears. The tracks dried on her cheeks as she gazed into those electric green eyes, speckled and mesmerizing. Natasha was fucking beautiful. Her sharp, perfect eyebrows framing her green eyes, her long red hair falling about her face softly, her jawline strong and stunning...Maria stared at the girl she adored with everything in her eyes.

Natasha looked down. Of course she could figure it out. With a look like that...

“Oh,” she said.

“It’s fine,” Maria said, looking down at her feet. She couldn’t possibly stare into that face anymore. She would go blind. Or possibly crazy.

“He’s just a friend, you know,” Natasha said quietly.

“What?” Maria asked, looking up, confused.

“Bruce,” Nat said, her fingers brushing the sink. “He’s just a friend. I brought him because I was scared. I’m...not a huge fan of social interactions...I’ve known him quite a few years...”

“Oh.” Maria said. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because...” Natasha said, looking up. Her face had a funny look to it. Maria looked at her. “Because this.”

In a step Natasha was in front of her. Green eyes met brown for just a moment, the answer to a question found. And then Nat was kissing her, her body pressed against Maria’s, tendony muscles tensed, sending shivers down Maria’s core. It felt better than anything she had ever experienced, pleasure, ecstasy, satisfaction, joy all at once. Nat’s lips were like clouds, softer and more sensual than anyone she had ever kissed before. Maria’s hands went around her waist, electrifying her, waking her and sobering her in a moment. The kiss grew wilder, hands grew bolder, Maria sliding up and down her back, grabbing her ass as Natasha gently squeezed her tits, breath mixing, tongues dancing. Maria wanted to get closer...closer...

“Fuck,” Maria said as Natasha kissed her way down Maria’s neck. 

“How long have you wanted to do this?” Nat asked.

“Too long,” Maria said, gently pulling on Nat’s curled red hair. Natasha responded with a nip to her neck. Maria sighed. “You’ve done this before,” she said with a moan as Natasha slipped a hand between her legs. Natasha just sent her an evil grin.

“I was scared...when I saw you in the lockers after Peggy dumped water on you...I was embarrassed for you, but you looked so hot in just your bra, soaking wet,” Nat whispered into her ear as Maria laid kiss after kiss down her neck.

“Good thing I’m still wet,” Maria whispered, biting down on Nat’s neck and slipping her hand into Nat’s skirt, hearing a gasp from above her. Natasha’s hair was trailing down her back. 

The door banged open and the two women jumped apart, Nat brushing her hair out of her face and Maria facing the sink.

“Whoops,” Jane said, meeting Maria’s eyes. In half a second she knew what happened and grinned. “Never mind then.”

“Fuck,” Maria said as soon as Jane left. 

“What?” Natasha asked.

“She knew I liked you,” Maria said, half laughing. There was nothing she could do about it at this point.

“Who else knows?” Nat asked.

“Pepper, Peggy and Jane,” Maria said, wincing slightly. “Is that ok?”

Nat rolled her eyes and smiled. “It’s our teammates. They would’ve figured it out even if neither of us said anything.”

“Fair,” Maria said. 

“You know what I think?” Natasha asked.

“What?” Maria said, knowing immediately what she was thinking.

“I think we should get out of here,” Natasha said, smirking under her brows. Maria nodded fervently.

“Yes please,” she agreed. “Is Bruce gonna be ok?”

“He drove me here, we can take your car,” Nat said. “Your place?”

“Yeah, sure,” Maria agreed. Natasha laced her fingers through Maria’s. 

“I can drive, I haven’t drank that much,” she said. Maria sighed with relief. They headed out of the bathroom separately. Pepper and Jane met Maria’s eyes from across the room. They were both very drunk. Maria and Nat watched as Sif and Gamora were busy arm wrestling, cheers from Darcy and Daisy and the rest of the bar. 

“I don’t think we’ll be missed,” Maria whispered to Nat. 

“Agreed,” Nat said. The two women headed out. 

“You’re really not gonna get a great night of sleep,” Maria said, her hand lingering on Nat’s ass. The other woman smirked. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” she said. They climbed into Maria’s car, kissing maybe three times before they finally got their seatbelts on. It was a warm night, and they drove with the windows down.

“You’ll mess my hair up,” Nat said. “I curled it and everything.”

“Boohoo,” Maria said, running her fingers through her cropped locks. “Short hair solves that problem.”

“Psh,” Nat said. Maria directed Nat to her apartment, and they pulled into the garage. Maria slyly slipped her hand under Nat’s arm as she backed the car in, squeezing her boob. Nat jumped, grinned and responded with a nip to the lips.

They got out of the car, lacing hands immediately, Nat biting Maria’s neck as Maria scratched her arm. They climbed the stairs to Maria’s apartment, barely keeping it in. As soon as the door was unlocked, the shoes came off and the two women were kissing, grabbing, pressing, moaning. Nat reached down and unbuttoned Maria’s blouse. Maria lifted Nat’s shirt off, burying her face in Nat’s chest, leaving a trail of hickies down her boobs, her hands holding her strong waist, tracing down pure muscle. 

Nat broke away. “I haven’t done this in a long time,” she said. Maria looked up. There was a note of serious in her voice. Maria nodded. “Not since school...”

“I get it,” Maria said. “My life wasn’t all flowers and roses either, Nat.”

“I know,” she said, looking down. 

Maria lifted her chin. “I trust you.” Nat paused for a moment, meeting her eyes again.

“Me too,” she whispered. “I trust you, too.”

Maria’s heart soared, and her abdomen just about exploded in tingles running down between her legs...She pushed Natasha up against the table near the kitchen. She had Nat by years and inches, but Natasha was strong and capable, pressing her body against Maria’s, grinding against her and sending Maria over the edge. Maria picked Natasha up.

“Bedroom?” Nat asked into Maria’s neck.

“Oh yeah,” Maria said, carrying Natasha into the next room and practically throwing her on the bed. She reached down and pulled Natasha’s skirt off, revealing long legs and black underwear. Maria kissed her way up Nat’s legs, the other girl moaning all the way.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve kept my neighbors up,” Maria said.

“You’ll have to work to get me to scream,” Natasha whispered back from the pillow. Maria crawled up the other girl, kissing up her stomach, up her boobs, up her neck to her lips, teeth biting into them, Nat gasping. Natasha reached down, pulling off Maria’s slacks and throwing them on the ground. She reached up and undid Maria’s bra, pulling it off roughly and spinning her. Suddenly Maria was on her back.

“You though, I think I can get to make some noise,” Nat said, before leaning down and wrapping her lips around Maria’s nipple, biting down. Maria let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

“That’s all?” Natasha said. She bit down again, this time harder. Maria let out an audible cry.

“Better,” Natasha said, alleviating the pain with gentle kisses. She began to kiss down Maria’s body. “Can I?”

“Yes please,” Maria said, nodding voraciously. Her entire body yearned for Natasha’s head between her legs.

Natasha slowly pulled Maria’s underwear off, laying kiss after kiss up to Maria’s lips again, her slender fingers making her way between Maria’s legs. Maria gasped as she felt Nat’s cold fingers, gently, stroking her in just the right way. She clenched up, gasping.

“That good?” Natasha asked.

“...yes!” Maria gasped. Natasha grinned, removing her fingers and letting the other woman breathe for a moment. “Please Nat...please...”

Natasha smiled and moved down to Maria’s stomach, running her nose down to Maria’s thighs, kissing her way between the other girl’s legs, forcefully spreading them open.

“You’re so wet,” Natasha said. Maria smiled and gasped as she felt Natasha’s tongue drift along her, the friction exactly what she needed. She moaned again as Natasha grabbed at her waist, scratching down her sides as Maria grabbed her head, her fingers tangling through the red hair, her legs wrapping around the Nat’s head and back, her back arching and her hips bucking as Natasha worked magic on her. 

Nat’s tongue darted over her clit and Maria cried out, her entire body tensing in a moment in pleasure-pain, Nat’s tongue rubbing over and over, drawing her out until she collapsed in a pile of sweat and pure happiness. Nat made her way to Maria’s arm, nuzzling her way into the limp girl’s side. 

“Oh man,” Maria gasped, her fingers weaving into Nat’s hair. Natasha practically purred, tracing circles across Maria’s stomach. “That was amazing.”

“Why thank you,” Natasha said. Maria rolled over and kissed Natasha, their tongues brushing against each other. Nat tasted sweet, like berries of some kind. 

Their kisses began to melt into grabbing. Maria pulled away. “Let’s get you out of these,” she said, her finger drifting down and catching on the band of Nat’s underwear, pulling and letting it snap against Natasha’s skin.

Maria flipped Natasha onto her back, her fingers deftly undoing her bra. Nat shrugged it off, and Maria pulled off Natasha’s underwear in one stroke. She delved into the girl, burying her face between Nat’s tits, sucking on her smooth skin, leaving purple bruises down Nat’s chest. Her fingers drifted down to Nat’s legs, brushing her lips, teasing the other girl. Maria shot a look up at Nat from below. Natasha bit her lip, shooting her a gaze of both hatred and pleasure. 

“Fuck me,” Natasha said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” Maria said, biting Natasha’s nipple and slipping one finger inside her. Natasha breathed heavily.

“Stop. Teasing.” Natasha said.

“You’re not the one who should be giving orders,” Maria said, going back to teasing Natasha’s lips, her other hand tracing down Natasha’s neck and collarbone.

“Fuck,” Natasha said, her head falling back as Maria slipped her finger inside her again.

“You’re very wet,” Maria whispered into her ear. Natasha squirmed with pleasure. Maria stopped again. Natasha groaned, but Maria could hear the pleasure at the core of her groan.

Maria climbed on top of Natasha, sitting up on her thighs, pulling Natasha up. Natasha began to kiss Maria’s collarbone. Maria slipped two fingers into Natasha this time, her thumb gently rubbing Nat’s clit. Natasha clenched on Maria, her fingernails digging into Maria’s back. Natasha let out a hoarse moan. 

“And you said you weren’t gonna make a sound,” Maria said, pressing on Nat’s clit hard. Nat choked out a cry.

“I never said that,” she got out. 

“We’ll see,” Maria said, sliding her leg underneath Natasha’s, her fingers still teasing her lips, Natasha shaking gently. “You didn’t think this would be easy, now?”

Maria pressed into Natasha, her strong arms pulling Nat as close as she possibly could, every inch of their bodies touching. She began to slide and thrust into Natasha, gently at first until the other girl was somewhere between whimpering and moaning, and then harder until Nat was right on the edge. Maria was there too, keeping it together but just about ready to crash.

“Don’t stop, Maria,” Natasha managed to get out before she came hard and fast, crying out, wrapping her arms around Maria, not far behind as she gasped into Natasha’s ear, biting her neck as she rocked the other girl, sweaty and slick. Waves and waves until finally they crashed, collapsing on the bed together, gasping side by side. Maria turned to look at Natasha. Her red hair was strewn along the pillow, her chest still heaving. Maria’s gaze lingered on Natasha’s body, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

She pulled Natasha into her, wrapping the smaller girl with her body, skin on skin. Natasha nuzzled into Maria’s neck. “What are we gonna tell the girls at practice tomorrow?” Natasha asked.

“Fuck off,” Maria said. “They’ll know anyway.”

“Good idea,” Natasha said. 

Maria pulled away. “I hope you’re not sleepy yet,” she said. Natasha looked up, her eyebrow pulled up, her mouth beginning to smile. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Natasha smiled back. “Good,” she said, shaking the sleepiness off as Maria’s fingers traced down her stomach. “I think your neighbors might have had a chance to fall asleep.”

“Let’s wake them up again,” Maria said with a grin.


End file.
